Beth Darian (CSI)
Beth "Libby" Darian (Megan Follows) is a villainess from "Bad to the Bone," episode 4.18 of CSI (airdate April 1, 2004). She is the sister of Walter Darian. Beth's first appearance came after Walter Darian, who was interrogated for beating Tony Sciarra to death, suddenly died of a heart attack while attacking Gil Grissom. She brought up her brother's volatile and psychotic nature; adding that he hurt a lot of people and that she often kept her distance. Further investigation revealed that eight years prior, Walter was involved in the murder of another woman, originally believed to be a waitress who was only known as Libby. The remains of a woman were found buried behind a motel, though it was uncovered that the woman was Marissa Cleary, the pregnant wife of Sean Cleary. Regarding the Clearys, Sean stated that he and Marissa engaged in an argument over the phone just minutes before she was killed, and a letter was apparently written by Marissa told Sean accused him of not wanting to be in her and their baby's lives. However, Marissa's signature was revealed to be forged, and the postmark being in Henderson (despite the motel being in a different city) led Gil and Catherine Willows back to Beth, who stated that she hadn't heard of Marissa when asked about her. Beth correctly figured out that Walter murdered Marissa, and upon noticing burns on her arms, Catherine asked Beth if Walter caused them, only for Beth to respond that they occurred on the job years ago. This led to the reveal that Beth was actually former waitress Libby, who was fired after one day on the job. Beth expressed bewilderment that Walter kept her old uniform, after which her son, Martin, returned home from school and greeted his mother. When asked about Martin's age, Beth stated that he would be nine in the following month, giving the indication that Martin was actually Marissa and Sean's son. After DNA confirmed this, everything was revealed. Eight years prior, the short-tempered Walter strangled Marissa to death after hearing her argument, and later cut her baby out of her womb and gave him to Beth, who was told by Walter that his mother was a runaway who didn't want him. Upon noticing a scar on Martin's forehead, Beth sensed that Walter had done something horrible to his mother, but didn't want to know, after which she opened Marissa's suitcase and found a photo of the Clearys together. Beth turned heel afterwards by typing the aforementioned letter to Sean, and during her interrogation, the evil Beth claimed that she wrote the letter to prevent Sean from suffering. She added that she loved Martin in the eight years that she raised him, and that Walter giving him to her was the only good thing that her brother had done, though she added that it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Afterwards, Beth was arrested (off-screen) for her role in Martin's abduction. Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested